


Absolute Beginners

by Xxziggy_purrdustxX



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 60s AU, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Crowley, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Fluffy Crowley, Good Omens AU, Greaser Crowley, Greasers, M/M, Protective Crowley, fluffy aziraphale, rival gang AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxziggy_purrdustxX/pseuds/Xxziggy_purrdustxX
Summary: The local soda shop belongs to the local greaser gang, a bunch of no good delinquents. After Aziraphale gets mixes up in some trouble, Crowley doesn’t fall from heaven, he falls for Azriaphale.





	1. Chapter 1: The First Beginning

“No! You know those demons hang around the soda shop, I’ll get eaten alive in there!” Aziraphale whined clutching his books in his arms. 

“Don’t be square! It’ll be a blast and I’ll be right there with you. I’ll buy you a milkshake too if you’re not sure.” Anathema said, trying to persuade her friend. Azriaphale sighed, knowing that it wasn’t a good idea. He was soft and bookish, preferring suits to leather jackets, his natural curls to styled quiffs, and hell would freeze over before he got on a motorcycle. He wasn’t exactly popular due to his habit of reminding teachers of homework and being the leader of the book club. He would even refuse to walk over the grass on school grounds. Anathema on the other hand was a little more ‘cool’; opting for the schools idea of ‘wicked’ books and dating a wannabe greaser (he owned a leather jacket, and that’s as far as it go’s). Aziraphale agreed, hoping he wouldn’t regret it. 

Crowley took a drag from his cigarette and dumped the ashes in a neighbors milkshake. There was no stopping him, anyone stupid enough to try would have to be either stupid or just plain reckless. Crowley and his gang pretty much owned the place, marking it with the stench of cigarettes and motorbikes out the front. Time was spent driving too fast, sneering at people that got too close and minor petty crime. Crowley might not have been of the highest rank in the Demons, but he had a bad reputation that kept people on their toes. The bell above the door rang and Crowley looked up to snarl at whoever enter his territory. Soon as he saw Azriaphale timidly walk through the door; he thanked someone that he was sitting down, because he would have fallen over otherwise. 

There stood a slightly shorter boy, with a bit of pudge in a smart button up shirt and blazer. He’d almost look like a banker if he was twenty years older and his hair not being so unruly. He looked almost cherub like, and Crowley thought he might die right there. He watched as the boy ordered a milkshake with a girl that he really hoped wasn’t a girlfriend. If his head was a little clearer, he would know that Aziraphale was as gay as a tree full of monkeys on nitrous oxide as he was. Before his brain could start thinking again, Crowley got up and sauntered over. He stood behind the boy that was turning his brain to mush and tapped grabbed his shoulder. 

Aziraphale turned, expecting it to be Anathema. But instead he was met with a boy with a tattoo snake on his sideburn, flame red hair, and more leather than he’d seen on a cow. “Oh I’m sorry dear, I’ll just get right out of your way, no need to worry.” Azriaphale said with a shakey breath, before trying to step out of Crowley’s way. But his feet and gravity were against him, and he stumbled into the greasers chest, his chocolate milkshake spilling down his front. Silence hung in the air, everyone had stopped to make sure they didn’t miss a thing. Everyone expected a fight, maybe just one punch. Maybe a full blown fist fight if they were lucky. 

Crowley looked at his front of his shirt and jeans, and then the trembling boy in front of him. He watched Aziraphale as he tried to soak up the mess with some napkins, which only amused and maybe aroused Crowley. “Getting handsy already then?” Crowley said with a smirk to try and keep up the bad boy persona. “Oh, I didn’t mean it like that; oh no, I am so so-“ “I didn’t say I didn’t like it, Angel”


	2. Chapter 2: Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley takes his pants off and Aziraphale has a slight bad side.

“Come on Aziraphale, I think this was a bad idea.” Anathema said, her voice much lower than usual. She hopped Aziraphale would follow, but he was refusing to budge.  
“So you’re just going to throw milkshakes on customers and then leave? So much for angels.” Crowley said with a deadly smirk. Anathemas eyes rolled backwards while Aziraphale chuckled nervously.  
“I really didn’t mean it, I’m all thumbs, I really can’t do anything with these hands.” The pudgy blond stammered, looking around at the eyes staring at him.  
“Oh I can think of some uses for them.” Crowley said with a wink, hoping to make Aziraphale squirm.  
“And what about my clothes? I can’t go around looking like Beezlebub.”  
“Well, uh, there’s a laundromat a few blocks away. We could wash them there, I suppose.” Aziraphale said with uncertainty littering his voice.  
Crowley gave a wide toothy grin, knowing that he’s gotten his way.  
“Come on angel, no time like the present. And stop shaking your head Anathema, I’ll take care of him, scouts honour.” Crowley drawled.  
“I find it hard to believe you were a Boy Scout.”  
“I was for a day, but I got kicked out for tying up Newton.”

The unlikely pair walked down the street with the whole soda shop in shock and amusement. No one expected Azriaphale would be exiting the establishment in one piece, but there they were walking side by side; Crowley sauntering around hips first in a way that made Azriaphale roll his eyes. The tall and lanky red head looked absolutely ridiculous. Surely who would be stupid enough to be attracted to the bad boy persona and stunning facial features-  
And Aziraphale had to look the other way, because God Someone dammit, Aziraphale was attracted by it. 

Crowley watched as Aziraphale bit his lip in thought. Pearly white teeth gently tugging on a peach coloured lip. Kissing Azriaphale right now would be eating the forbidden apple.  
The rest of the walk was spent in silence.  
“Good thing no one else is in here, that way you don’t have to be seen too long without a shirt, and oh good lord why are you taking your pants off?” Azriaphale said with a gasp before turning around to face the wall.  
“You got milkshake on them, I can’t go around with sticky jeans.” Crowley said with a shit eating grin.  
“I never noticed any on your pants!”  
“Staring at my crotch now are we?” Crowley said with a wink.  
Crowley has stripped down to his underwear and Azriaphale was blushing fiercely.  
“Pay up, love.” Crowley said while gesturing to the washing machine coin slot. Aziraphale shuffled through his pockets with a popsicle stick much to Crowley’s confusion.  
He jammed it in and the machine started.  
“You sneaky little fucker! I had a good feeling about you.” Crowley laughed as he jabbed a finger in Aziraphale’s chest. 

So the angel had a slight naughty side, much to Crowley’s delight.  
Crowley was still in his underwear and Aziraphale looked embarrassed.  
“Do you really have to walk around here half naked? What if someone thinks that we’re up to something?” Aziraphale said in a rush, he was flustered and he was wringing his hands.  
“Like what? Breaking the machines to get out of paying?” Crowley asked, opening his legs just to watch Aziraphale squirm.  
“I didn’t break anything. And you know exactly what I mean. Don’t play stupid, even though you look it.” Aziraphale barked in frustration. The redhead might have been attractive, but he was annoying as hell and in no way enchanting or funny.  
“Oh I’m pretty sure most people already know that you’re the great southern pansy.” Crowley said quietly, “They haven’t done anything because they can’t prove it. But you know what I think?”  
Aziraphale shook his head, afraid of what Crowley might say. Times were changing, but as slowly as a turtle in molasses.  
Homophobia was rampant, and Azriaphale had spent too long learning to accept himself.  
“It’s the ultimate fuck you. Think about it. You’re pissing off heaps of people just by loving someone. Bloody amazing if I reckon. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone sweet cheeks.” Crowley said with a wink.  
Aziraphale turned a violent shade of red and coughed in shock at his new nickname.

After Crowley’s clothes had dried he was now dressed much to Aziraphale’s relief and disappointment.  
“I better be going, nice meeting you dear boy.” Aziraphale said with a smile and turned to head home.  
“You’re not leaving are you?” Crowley scoffed.  
The night was young and Crowley had no where he needed to be. The only place he had was his run down appartment that he shared, and the less time spend there the better. He shouldn’t be talking to an angel, he should be roughing him up and maybe mugging him.  
“I have things to be doing, and we shouldn’t even be hanging around each other. We’re even now.” Azriaphale huffed, wanting to go home before he humiliated himself.  
“Let me walk you home.” Crowley said without thinking. He was apart of the demons, a reason the gang of angels should be careful, and he certainly wasn’t supposed to be nice to them.  
“Incase Hastur and Ligur get any ideas. Come on, don’t roll your eyes.”  
And for the second time that day, two boys walked down the street, but this time a little bit closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone reading this! I want to keep this fic short and sweet, so only a couple of chapters left. All feedback is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This has already been posted to my tumblr (fat-bottom-demons). I hope you enjoyed and please let me know if you would like a part two! <3


End file.
